


Shop till you drop (or not.)

by MordredLJselfship (mordredllewelynjones)



Series: Main self ship AU [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Don't Like Don't Read, Ed has little concept of boundaries but he means well, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Injury, Mutual Pining, Not Reader Insert, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Self Insert, Self Ship, Trans Edward Nygma, Trans Oswald Cobblepot, Unresolved Romantic Tension, self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordredllewelynjones/pseuds/MordredLJselfship
Summary: A random little self ship story about three trans guys featuring a predictable clique.Self insert not reader insert. If you don't like it then don't read or interact.No sex or rude stuff in this story.(My first self ship fic in 3rd person. I am totally sticking to this from now on.)





	Shop till you drop (or not.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: I, the author, am actually trans and I am writing this purely for my own enjoyment etc.

“Ouch! Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch ouch!”

  
No matter how many times you got shot you never got used to it. You learned to fight past the pain whilst you were in the firing line but once you got to safety and the tears were free to fall it was impossible not to make some sort of fuss. This was what was happening now.

  
Mordred closed the front door to the flat with his foot, dropped his blood soaked jacket and waistcoat on the ground and groaned. Going out to get supplies had clearly been a mistake. Sure, they needed pretty much every food item under the sun plus toilet roll but it seemed that stopping them from dying of starvation came with consequences.

  
It was to be expected, Mordred supposed. It wasn’t as if they were all held up in Edward’s one bed flat for fun. Still, the shopping trip could have gone better. At least he hadn’t been followed. Thank heavens for small mercies.

  
“Oh dear! I’ll get the first aid kit.”

  
Edward Nygma, who had been buried head first in one of the kitchen cupboards in a vain search for the last half eaten jar of spicy mustard (which he would later discover had been finished off by Oswald who had hidden the evidence), looked up when he heard the door close and instantly went pale.

  
Mordred tried to wave away Ed’s look of concern but struggled slightly due to the fact that he was busy clutching the wound in his left upper arm with his right hand. Despite the excruciating pain he didn’t want any fuss. Still, no matter how hard he bit down on his lip he couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his cheeks.

  
Edward opened another cupboard, grabbed his first aid kit and rushed over to his friends side. “We’ll need to remove the bullet and clean the wound so that it doesn’t become infected” he said quickly “Did you know that the chances of injection related fatalities are…?”

  
“Ed, please. Not now” Mordred grimaced. He really did not want to hear about scary survival statistics right now. Edward was a well of information but he wasn’t always that great knowing when it was the right time to share his knowledge.

  
“HEY!”

  
Mordred started with an outraged yell as, quickly and easily (his practice taking clothes of rigor mortis riddled corpses evident), Ed suddenly yanked Mordred’s shirt open so as to attend to the injury.

  
Unfortunately for him he had not taken into account the fact that his eagerness to help might not be appreciated, especially when he had so blatantly failed to consider personal space and privacy. It was something he was trying to work on, Oswald having mentioned it previously, but he had just been so worried about his friend’s wellbeing that he hadn’t stopped to think. He had only been trying to help.

  
“What is going on?!” a voice cried in panic.

  
Oswald Cobblepot, who had been taking a bath, emerged from Edward’s tiny bathroom in just his underwear, his hair still slightly damp, and surveyed the scene. Mordred, who had lashed out instinctively, was already lowering the dagger he had pulled out of his pocket with a sheepish expression on his face whilst Edward fiddled anxiously, trying to suppress the urge to go about his first aid duties unprompted.

  
Then Oswald caught sight of the blood and in that instant he took charge. He instructed Mordred to sit on the bed whilst Ed to deal with the injury as he himself went to fetch Mordred a glass of water. Neither of the other two dared argue so before long all three of them were squished together on Edward’s bed, like they had been so many times over the past few days, everything all cleaned up and tended to until Penguin was eventually satisfied.

  
An awkward silence followed. Sharing a flat had encroached a lot on everyone’s privacy, the downside having such a small hideout, but sitting together, one shirtless and another just in their underwear, was not a turn of events that any of them had expected. Edward seemed to be finding the whole thing rather funny.

  
“What?” Mordred and Oswald asked in unison. They had both finally reached the point where they couldn’t stand the uncertainty any longer.

  
In answer Edward pulled his green jumper and the shirt he was wearing underneath up over his head and threw them aside. Now Mordred and Oswald had a clear view of his exposed body and the binder which partially covered the old scars from the belt of a man who had now been rotting in a secret grave in a back garden for several years now.  
“I was worried that you wouldn’t accept me” he explained as he smiled adorably at them, face glowing with joy “I guess you could still reject me I suppose. But you won’t, will you? I’m right, aren’t I?” His display of confidence and nervousness in equal measures was heart warming.

  
“Of course you are right” Mordred assured him, shocked that Ed could even for a second have thought otherwise. He let the arm which had been holding across his own chest since his shirt had been removed fall, no longer worried about what his friends would say about the scars which his top surgery had left behind.

  
Oswald, who’s own black binder could be seen peeping out from underneath the vest part of his white one piece underwear, remained silent. He simply pulled the other two close and enveloped them in a hug. And that is how they stayed for a good long while. Nuzzled up together on top of Edward’s patchwork quilt, enjoying the warmth and security of each other’s embrace and each secretly hoping that it would never end.

  
They had become so close since they had met and today had proved that they could trust one another with anything. That being the case, would the true feelings that they had for each other ever be spoken? Only time would tell.

  
The moment came to an end when Mordred suddenly groaned and slapped a hand to his face.

  
“What is it?” Ed and Oswald asked anxiously.

  
“I forgot the shopping.”

                                                                                     **The End.**


End file.
